Dreams
by em305
Summary: It's the night after Jack Harkness joined the Doctor and Rose on the TARDIS...


Dreams

Rose couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for goodness knows how long, and eventually, with an exasperated sigh, she sat up and switched on the bedroom light. She wrapped herself in a dressing gown and softly padded out of the room and into the corridor. That's all the TARDIS was; a giant maze of corridors, all weaving between each other. At the moment, it was quite dark and Rose had to squint to see where the walls were. There wasn't really such thing as time onboard the TARDIS. It was a bit ironic really, seeing as it was a time and space machine. However, the Doctor, realising that humans needed to sleep as some point, set his ship to the clock on Rose's mobile, so that there was a regular period of time each day where everything would go quiet and darken.

Standing in the corridor, Rose could hear nothing but the gentle, soothing hum of the TARDIS, and she made her way towards the kitchen, with the aim of getting herself a drink of water.

The TARDIS kitchen was situated next to the main control room. As she went past, purely as a natural instinct, she glanced in. She stopped and frowned. A figure was sat hunched up on one of the benches, his knees brought up to his chest and he hugged them to him. The unearthly green glow of the TARIDS lit up some parts of his face, casting dark shadows on others, giving him a cold appearance. It was Jack.

Rose stepped forwards cautiously. "Jack?"

She saw him physically jump when she spoke, for he had obviously not noticed her presence. But he did not reply of turn to face her.

"Jack? Are you okay?" she asked, walking over to him.

Up close, she could see his face properly. He looked pale and sad. Faint tear-stained trails could be seen down his perfectly-sculpted cheeks and he nodded wordlessly.

"Why are you sitting in here?"

Jack looked up into her eyes. His gorgeous deep blue eyes penetrating into her soft hazel ones.

"I couldn't sleep." He murmured quietly.

That wasn't like Jack at all. Where was his playful charm and sense of humour?

Rose sensed something was wrong. She moved round and sat beside him on the tatty, threadbare bench. She reached out and stroked Jack's hand gently. A simple gesture but with a great deal of emotion behind it. He accepted it and allowed her to take his hand in hers. She gave him a small smile. One that he could not return.

"What's wrong Jack?" she whispered.

Jack shrugged and ran his free hand through his short dark hair tiredly. All of the gel had been washed out and it gave him a slightly fluffy, adorable look.

"It's nothing." He swallowed. "You should go back to bed."

Rose shook her head.

"Not before you tell me why you're sitting here all alone. You look exhausted Jack. Get some sleep." She moved up to stroke his cheek affectionately. He leaned into her touch and sighed.

"I can't Rose." His voice shook terribly but Rose could sense that he was trying to cover it up, failing miserably.

"Why not?" she asked softly.

That was when he couldn't stop himself. A couple of large tears spilled out and ran down his face.

"Oh Jack." Rose said and leant forwards, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. After everything that had happened, Rose had not seen this coming. He clung desperately to her, like a little lost boy. Maybe that was what he was.

"I have dreams." He said, still holding on to her.

"What about?"

Jack pulled back slightly to look straight at her.

"Those two years of memories that _they _took from me. I get flashes of it every night." He bit back more tears and carried on. "The things I've done, Rose...the things they made me do! I can't even remember them and yet they still come back and haunt me every time I fall asleep. I just it!" he finished off yelling, breathing heavily with anger.

Rose didn't know what to do for him. All she felt was sorrow and pity for him and she had no idea how to comfort him or what to say.

"You're not gonna drop me off on some planet tomorrow are you?" he pleaded with her, his eyes big and round, clinging so tightly to her hand as a lifeline.

"Why would we do that?" her voice was shaking now.

Jack glanced over his shoulder.

"I just get the impression that the Doctor doesn't like me too much."

"He'll get over it. I think he needs to get used to having another male on board. But, I promise I won't let him kick you out."

Jack nodded "Are you and him..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Rose blinked. "No." She said abruptly.

Jack bit his lip. "Good."

Rose looked up, an amused expression on her face. Jack immediately started back-pedalling.

"I...I mean, I don't want to get in the way of anything..." and for the first time, Rose saw Jack give her a cheeky little grin.

Rose slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm glad I met you Jack." She said quietly.

"Me too. You saved me."

Their eyes met and they held each others' gaze for a few seconds. Then the moment was lost when Jack gave an almighty yawn.

"Look, Jack. I can get the Doctor to program the TARDIS to filter out bad dreams in your room, if you want. He did that for me in mine, after I saw my dad die." Rose offered helpfully.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled.

"Thanks...but believe me, it really helps."

"Alright then...thank you, Rose."

"No problem."

They both stood up and Jack enveloped her in a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He smelt of mints, aftershave and...Jack, just Jack.

"I don't know where he is." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't know where the Doctor is."

"Oh, I'll be fine tonight, don't worry."

The ex-Time Agent slung an arm around Rose and she held him tightly round his waist as they made their way down the corridor. When they reached Jack's room, which was directly opposite to Rose's, she turned to say goodnight.

"Rose?"

"Mmmm?"

"Would you...stay with me?" he stammered.

Any other time, Rose would have laughed at a question like that, knowing the innuendo behind it. But he was scared. He was scared of falling asleep alone, Rose could see that.

"Course I will." She smiled.

She made her way into his room. It was quite large and fairly empty, for Jack had only arrived a couple of days ago, and since he had no belongings with him, he hadn't gotten round to picking more than a couple of outfits out of the extensive TARDIS wardrobe. There was a plain double bed with a blue duvet standing in the centre of the room, and Rose climbed on to it, beckoning for Jack to join her. He did, but somewhat hesitantly. As they lay together, snuggled up under the duvet, Rose rested her head against Jack's chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breathing. He pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Night Rose."

Content, they both drifted asleep, dreaming of nothing but what the next day would bring.


End file.
